My U.S. Des. Pat. No. 314,119, issued Jan. 29, 1991, discloses a design for a watermelon plate featuring a receptacle and a support member positionable on the receptacle. The support member is for the purpose of presenting the watermelon for consumption by a consumer. The support member has a concave bottom wall in which apertures are formed to permit drainage of liquid from the watermelon or the like.
In such device, however, the apertures can be plugged by the watermelon. Consequently, the consumer may find that the watermelon he or she is eating is immersed in its own juice or liquid as is the case with ordinary plates. Furthermore, the watermelon is essentially free to move about on the upwardly disposed surface of the support member. Thus, the person eating the watermelon may have to hold it with one hand while applying a fork or other eating utensil thereto with the other.